fanfictionwikifandomcom_de-20200213-history
DdB Kap. 20: Besuch vom Bundesamt
Zurück zu → Kapitel 19: Wieder zu Hause, die zweite Besuch vom Bundesamt Besuch bei Steve Steves/Stevens Mutter starrte ihren weißblonden Sohn immer noch fassungslos an, und überlegte verzweifelt, ob es nicht eher sie wäre, die senil würde, als die alte Nachbarin schräg gegenüber. - Ihr Sprössling hatte doch gerade laut und deutlich gesagt, dass er mit seinen beiden Freunden - diesem Wilhelm, einem Grobian, wie sie fand, den sie nicht sonderlich schätzte, und den kleineren, rothaarigen Timo eine "Zaubererschule" besuchen würde oder wollte?! - Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder doch? - Oder meinte ihr Junge einfach nur einen VHS-Kurs oder das Äquivalent einer Schauspielschule für angehende Bühnenmagier, die sich anschickten, in die Fußstapfen eines Siegfried & Roy oder eines Copperfield zu treten? - In dem Moment war draußen, vor dem Reihenhaus ein lauter Knall zu hören, und Mutter und Sohn schraken zusammen. Frau Zachkovitz, die meinte, es sei jemand gegen mit Karracho ihren geparkten VW Golf gefahren, eilte zur Haustür, und riss sie auf. Mit ihrem abgestellten Kleinwagen schien alles in Ordnung zu sein: Kein anderer Wagen, der mit dem geparkten Fahrzeug kollidiert war, keine Beschädigungen, die auf Unfallflucht oder einen missglückten Aufbruchsversuch hindeuteten, und offenbar auch nichts, was von oben auf das Auto gefallen oder dagegen geworfen worden war, und diesen infernalischen Knall hätte verursachen können. Dann erst fielen ihr die beiden Herren vor ihrer Tür auf. Sie waren merkwürdig gekleidet, trugen Spitzhüte, wie die Hexe im «Zauberer von Oz» und lange Umhänge aus asphalt-grauem Wollstoff über ihren Anzügen. Sie blickte irritiert. "Guten Tag! Sie sind Frau Zachkovitz?" "Äh... ja..." "Gut! Es geht um Ihren Sohn. Aber das besprechen wir besser drinnen, und nicht hier, zwischen Tür und Angel!" Ehe sie sich's versah, befanden sowohl die beiden Fremden als auch sie selbst sich wieder in ihrer Küche. "Ich denke, es wäre am besten, wenn Sie, Frau Zachkovitz, und Ihr Sohn, Steven Zachkovitz, Platz nehmen würden...!" Die Männer zückten beide je einen Zauberstab. Steven sah fasziniert, wie sei jeder einen Stuhl in die Luft zeichneten, der auch tatsächlich erschien. Seine Mutter dagegen blicke völlig fassungslos. Zwei kurze Zauberstab-Schlenker, und der eine der Stühle glitt hinter Steve, so dass diesem gar nichts anderes übrigblieb, als sich zu setzen, der andere hinter seine Mutter. "Bitten Platz zu nehmen!" Stevens Mutter gab ein "Uff...!" von sich, als der Stuhl leicht in ihre Kniekehlen stieß, und sie zwang, sich ebenfalls auf das Sitzmöbel zu setzen. "Das wird für Sie jetzt sicherlich eine Überraschung sein, Frau Zachkovitz: Ihr Sohn ist ein Zauberer...!" sagte der linke der beiden Männer, der ein Schnurrbärtchen unter einer breiten, ziemlich roten Nase kultivierte, und dessen breites, flächiges Gesicht mit seinem Ansatz von Hängebacken an einen Frosch oder Feldhamster erinnerte. "Ach ja, wir haben ganz vergessen, uns vorzustellen: "Dies ist mein Kollege Aaron Becker, und mein Name ist Jonas Schulze! - Wir kommen vom Bundesamt für magische Wesen!" erklärte der rechte der beiden Herren, der deutlich schlanker war, und - abgesehen von seinem gewinnenden, und ihrgendwie auch entschuldigenden Lächeln - ein absolutes Allerweltsgesicht hatte. Fassungslos musste Frau Zachkovitz sich in der nächsten Dreiviertelstunde anhören, dass Magie tatsächlich existierte, es landauf und landab noch immer Hexen und Zauberer gab. Diese lebten entweder an abgelegenen Orten unter sich, oder verborgen unter der nicht-magischen Mehrheitsbevölkerung, den sogenannten Muggeln, da die magische Gemeinschaft bereits vor mehreren Jahrhunderten weltweit in den Untergrund gegangen sei, und alles tat, um die Existenz der Magie vor den Nicht-Magischen geheimzuhalten. Dies war - wie ihr jener Aaron Becker versicherte - verbindlich durch ein internationales Statut zur Geheimhaltung der Magie geregelt, wobei sich Magische Räte, Zaubereiministerien - oder eben das Bundesamt für magische Wesen in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland - darum kümmerten, dass diese Geheimhaltung der Magie auch umgesetzt, die entsprechenden Regelungen erlassen und dann auch eingehalten wurden. Ihr Sohn, Steven Zachkovitz, führte Jonas Schulze aus, gehörte zu jenen Menschen, die - wiewohl Kinder von Muggeleltern - mit Zauberkräften geboren wurden und somit Zauberer waren. Daher, so erklärte er, mussten diese magischen Kinder eine Zaubererschule besuchen, um zu lernen, ihre außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten verantwortungsbewusst (bei diesem Wort verdrehte Steve unwillkürlich leicht die Augen) und in Übereinstimmung mit den Zaubereigesetzen zu gebrauchen. Frau Zachkovitz öffnete den Mund. "Zauberer?! - Zaubereigesetze?! - Zaubererschule?! - Aber - um Himmelswillen, wo findet sich denn soetwas...?!" ihr Blick wechselte fassungslos zwischen ihrem Sohn, der seinen geöffneten, aber nach wie vor ungelesenen Brief noch immer in der Hand hielt, und den Herren Aaron Becker und Jonas Schultze hin und her. "Nun, dies muss nicht Ihre Sorge sein, Frau Zachkovitz," versuchte Aaron Becker sie zu beruhigen. "Wie ich sehe, hat Ihr Sohn Steven seinen Brief bereits erhalten, in welchem ihm bestätigt wird, dass er die Zaubererschule im österreichischen Schloss Bergklamm besuchen darf, und was er für seine magische Ausbildung dort benötigt!" "Österreich?!" Stevens Mutter starrte die beiden Herren an. "Wie soll mein Junge in Österreich auf eine Zauberschule gehen, wo er doch hier die Schule besuchen muss... und überhaupt: Wie stellen Sie und dieses ... dieses Amt sich das vor? - Wir haben hier unser Haus, mein Mann arbeitet beim städtischen Tiefbauamt von Gelsenkirchen in der Inspektion für Wasserbau, und meine Tochter besucht die Ruhruniversität in Bochum. - Wir können nicht nach Österreich umziehen...!" Ihre Stimme war bei diesen Worten immer lauter geworden. "Gnädige Frau!" unterbrach sie Jonas Schulze. "Dafür besteht überhaupt keine Notwendigkeit! - Schloss Bergklamm ist - wie praktisch alle namhaften, europäischen - wie auch außereuropäischen - Zaubererschulen ein Internat! - Ihr Sohn Steven wird dort wohnen, leben, essen, trinken, lernen, gleichaltrige Zaubererfreunde finden und von erfahrenen, pädagogisch geschulten Lehrern unterrichtet werden. Selbstverständlich wird er in den Schulferien jeweils die Möglichkeit haben, zu ihnen, ihrem Mann und - wenn ich das richtig sehe - seiner älteren Schwester nach Hause zu kommen, um seine Ferien mit seiner Familie zu verbringen!" "Ministerialrat Edmund F. Drekker, der Leiter des Bundesamtes für magische Wesen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland ist im übrigen hoch erfreut, dass Ihr Sohn, Frau Zachkovitz ebenso, wie seine beiden Freunde, bei der Wahl seiner künftigen Zaubererschule seiner Empfehlung gefolgt ist," fügte Aaron Becker hinzu. "Aber ein Internat..." murmelte Stevens Mutter, die an das horrende Schulgeld dachte, die Privatschulen in der Regel verlangten, und dass sie - angesichts einer Tochter, die mitten im Studium war, und ihres Ehemannes, der als kleiner, kommunaler Beamter auch nicht so üppig verdiente - womöglich ein gewaltiges Loch in die Haushaltskasse reißen mochte. Ihre diesbezüglichen Sorgen waren offenbar an ihrem Gesicht abzulesen, da Jonas Schulze ihr erklärte: "Sie können vollkommen beruhigt sein: Wir haben im Bundesamt für magische Wesen einen Fördertopf, um Zaubererkindern aus Muggelfamilien, deren Eltern für die magische Ausbildung ihrer Sprösslinge nicht aufkommen können oder wollen, den Besuch einer Zaubererschule zu finanzieren, ebenso, wie Zuschüsse für den Erwerb der benötigten Ausstattung wie Schuluniform und Schulumhängen, Lehrbüchern und so weiter...!" Die Mutter blickte immer noch zweifelnd. "Steven, mein Junge, jetzt sag doch auch etwas...!" verlangte sie. "Es stimmt!" bestätigte der zur Überraschung seiner Mutter. "Es stimmt alles, Ma! - Ich ... wir, wir ham' heute das erste Mal gezaubert... und dann, dann ham' wir 'n Brief von, von diesem Bundesamt bekommen, von einem Edmund F. Drekker, den uns 'ne Eule gebracht hat...!" "Eule?" stieß Frau Zachkovitz hervor, die begriff, dass sich die alte Nachbarin den Vogel, der angeblich den großen, brauenen Briefumschlag in ihren Briefkasten gestopft hatte, offenbar doch nicht nur eingebildet hatte. "Ja, Ma - ner großen Schleiereule! Das war ziemlich beängstigend... vorallem, weil's gleich drei waren! - In dem Brief von dem Herrn Drekker steht, dass wir als minderjährige Zauberer oder magisch Begabte nicht zaubern dürf'n - außer in einer anerkannten Zauberschule, wo wir unsere magische Ausbildung machen können...! - Es gibt da so'n Erlass von 18-Hunnert-und-Krug, der die "Vernunftgemäße Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger" vorschreibt...! - Wenn ich also Zaubern und Zaubern lernen will, dann muss ich in die Zaubererschule geh'n!" "Das ist absolut korrekt!" bestätigte Aaron Becker. "Der Erlass zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger bestimmt, dass Zaubererkinder, die ihr 17tes Lebensjahr noch nicht vollendet haben, nur und ausschließlich innerhalb einer Zaubererschule im Rahmen ihrer magischen Ausbildung zaubern dürfen. Ansonsten ist ihnen dies streng verboten, es sei denn, sie befänden sich in akuter Lebensgefahr, und das wollen wir für den jungen Mann hier ja nun nicht hoffen!" "Und es ist wirklich notwendig, dass mein Sohn auf diese... diese Zaubererschule in Österreich geht?" wollte sie wissen. "Ja. Es ist in seinem eigenen besten Interesse, und Sie wollen sich der Zukunft ihres Sohnes doch gewiss nicht in den Weg stellen? - Und im Übrigen wird das Bundesamt für magische Wesen Sie selbstverständlich bei allen Dingen, die mit der magischen Ausbildung Ihres Sohnes zu tun haben, unterstützen, Gnädige Frau!" Da Frau Zachkovitz im Moment nichts mehr einfiel, was sie dem hätte entgegensetzten können, wandte sich Jonas Schulze freundlich an Steven: "Nun lesen Sie schon den Brief, Junger Mann, in welchem Ihnen bestätigt wird, dass Sie auf "Schloss Bergklamm" an der "anerkannten und höchst löbliche Schule für Zauberei und Zauberwesen" als Schüler aufgenommen sind!" Er lächelte. "Und lesen Sie ihn am besten laut vor...!" Die österreichische Zauberschule ist durch keine Quellen zu "Harry Potter" (weder die Bücher, Filme und Videospiele, noch Pottermore oder Web-Informationen und Interview-Aussagen J.K.Rowlings) abgedeckt. Sie stellt eine reine Eigenerfindung dar, und ist von der Eigenerfindung des Autors einer anderen Harry-Potter-FanFiction ("Austrians like Chocolate" von "Gryffindor Girl" auf FanFiction.de) inspiriert. Steves Brief Steve schluckte kurz, räusperte sich und begann: "Wow!" stieß Steve hervor, als er geendet hatte. Ihm schwirrte ziemlich der Kopf, ob all der Neuigkeiten. Kooperative Lehr- und Lernumgebung hörte sich jedenfalls nett an, so, als ob es dort nicht all zu streng zuginge... und das mit den Haustieren klang cool. - Aber was meinte die Schulleitung mit "Besensport" und was war "Quidditch"? Letzteres hatte er offenbar laut ausgesprochen, da Jonas Schulze ihm freundlich erklärte, dass Quidditch ein Ballspiel war, das auf Fliegenden Besen gespielt wurde, und offenbar der beliebteste Sport in der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen war. "Timmy wird - zumindest von letzterem Punkt - nicht begeistert sein!" dachte Steve bei sich. Er wusste ja, dass der Freund aus der Parallelklasse Bälle nicht ausstehen konnte, und der festen Überzeugung war, dies beruhe auf Gegenseitigkeit. "Mir schwirrt der Kopf!" brachte Steves Mutter endlich hervor: "Zauberer, Fliegende Besen, irgendwelche Spiele... und dann noch diese ganzen Haustiere, die die Kinder auf diesem Schloss halten dürfen...!?" "Nur eines, Ma!" entgegnete Steve. "Da steht, jeder Schüler dürfe eines der aufgelisteten Tiere halten bzw. mitbringen...!" Er überlegte. "Aber da fällt mir ein: wenn elektrische, batteriebetriebene Armbanduhren dort nicht funktionieren, kann man stattdessen eine mechanische zum Aufziehen mitbringen?! - Weil, ne Uhr braucht doch jeder, um zu wissen, wie spät es is'!" "Ja!" bestätigte ihm Herr Schulze vom Bundesamt. "Sie denken gut mit, junger Mann. - Mechanische Uhren ohne elektrische Bauteile funktionieren auch auf Schloss Bergklamm, und es empfielt sich als künftiger Schüler dort tatsächlich, eine Armband- oder Taschenuhr und/oder einen Wecker zu besitzen!" Steven sah sich inzwischen en zweiten Bogen Pergament an, der in dem mokkabraunen Kuvert gesteckt hatte. Es war die Liste der benötigten Schulbücher und Grundausstattung. Schulkleidung und -umhänge wurden aufgeführt, zahlreiche Schulbücher wie "Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche - Band 1", "Verwandlungen für Anfänger" oder "Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue", das - wie Steve zutreffend vermutete - für den Zaubertrank-Unterricht benötigt wurde. Für letzteren wurde offenbar auch ein genormter Kessel, eine metallene Balkenwage und eine Reihe von anderen Dingen benötigt. Ganz am Ende der Liste fand sich der Hinweis: "Jede Schülerin und jeder Schüler auf Schloss Bergklamm benötigt ab Beginn der dortigen Ausbildung einen Zauberstab!" sowie die Aussage, dass das Mitbringen eines Besens und eines Haustiers zwar empfohlen, den Schülerinnen und Schülern jedoch freigestellt sei. Schülern und Schülerinnen aus der Bundesrepublik Deutschland wurde die "Karl-Schattenlicht-Straße in Bonn" oder wahlweise der "Obere" und "Untere Hexensteig" in Marburg an der Lahn als Adresse für ihre magischen Einkäufe für die Schule empfohlen. "Das ... das alles muss ein Vermögen kosten!" brach es aus Stevens Mutter heraus. "Und wie ... wie soll ich das meinem Mann erklären, das ... unser Junge, dass er" Es fiel ihr schwer, es auszusprechen: "Dass er ein Zauberer ist?!" "Keine Sorge, Gnädige Frau, wir werden Ihren Mann ebenso in Kenntnis setzen, wie Sie und ihren Sohn!" beruhigte sie Aaron Becker. "Und was die Kosten angeht, wird aus dem zuständigen Fördertopf beim Bundesamt für magische Wesen ein Konto für Ihren Sohn Steven eingerichtet, so dass es ihm ohne Probleme möglich sein wird, alles zu erwerben, was für den Schulbesuch auf Schloss Bergklamm erforderlich ist! - Ich will jetzt nicht behaupten, dass er damit - rein finanziell gesehen - große Sprünge machen kann ... aber alles, was notwendig ist, wird bezahlt werden! - Und im Übrigen," fügte er an den Jungen gewandt hinzu, "empfehle ich Ihnen für den Schul-Einkauf die Karl-Schattenlicht-Straße in Bonn, die grenzt direkt an das Gebäude des Bundesamtes für magische Wesen. - Und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass der Herr Geheim- und Ministerialrat Edmund F. Drekker Sie und Ihre beiden Freunde gerne einmal persönlich, von Angesicht zu Angesicht sehen würde, ehe Sie in Ihre neue Zaubererschule nach Österreich fahren!" Er zog ein Kärtchen mit der exakten Wegbeschreibung (unter Nutzung von Muggelverkehrsmitteln) für die Strecke zum Bonner Bundesamt für Magische Wesen aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts, und ließ es mit einem Zauberstabschlenker zu Steve fliegen, der es auffing. "In Ihrem eigenen Interesse möchten wir Sie, Frau Zachkovitz im Übrigen bitten, außer mit ihrem Ehemann, ihrem Sohn - und, wenn es unbedingt sein muss - Ihrer Tochter, mit keinem anderen Muggel, also, keinem nichtmagischen Menschen außerhalb ihrer Familie, über das zu sprechen, was heute zwischen uns besprochen worden ist!" sagte Aaron Becker zu Stevens Mutter, die nur nicken konnte. Und an Steven gewandt: "Wir wünschen Ihnen einen erfolgreichen Eintritt in die magische Welt. - Wie Sie am ersten September nach Schloss Bergklamm in Österreich kommen, wird Ihnen noch mitgeteilt werden. - Wir empfehlen uns jetzt, da wir heute noch zwei weitere Besuche zu machen haben!" Er neigte den Kopf in Richtung Mutter und Sohn. "Behalten Sie Platz! Wir finden selbst hinaus!" Besuch bei Will Will überlegte noch, wie er seinen Vater dazu bringen sollte, ihm den dunkelbraunen, in Gold an ihn adressierten Umschlag auszuhändigen, und das auch noch ungeöffnet, als ein lauter Knall vor der Haustür, gefolgt von der anscheinend überaus heftigen Betätigung der Türglocke sowohl ihn als auch seinen Vater aus ihren Gedanken riss. Will, der die Ablenkung seines Vaters augenblicklich nutzte, um sich den Brief aus dessen Hand zu schnappen, meinte: "Ich glaub' ich sollte mal guck'n, wer da drauß'n is', Paps!" "Ja!" entgegnete sein Vater mürrisch, "Aber wenn's die Zeugen Jehovas sind, oder 'n Vorwerk-Vertreter, sag ihnen, sie soll'n sich zum Teufel scheren!" Will flitzte - den ungeöffneten Umschlag in der Hand - durch den kurzen, engen Flur zur Tür, und öffnete. Draußen, vor der Tür standen zwei Herren. Sie waren merkwürdig gekleidet, trugen Spitzhüte, wie die Hexe im «Zauberer von Oz» und lange Umhänge aus asphalt-grauem Wollstoff über ihren ziemlich altmodischen und konservativ geschnittenen Anzügen. "Sie sind Herr Wilhelm Mankowski, wie ich das sehe, und ihr Herr Vater ist ebenfalls zu Hause!" waren die Worte, mit denen der linke der Besucher, dessen angedeutete Hängebacken den Jungen unwillkürlich an einen Frosch oder das Bild eines Feldhamsters erinnerte, das den Einband des Biologiebuchs in der Schule zierte, ihn begrüßte. "Mein Kollege, Herr Aaron Becker und ich kommen vom Bundesamt für magische Wesen in Bonn!" ergänzte der deutlich schlankere, rechts stehende zweite Besucher. "Minsterialrat Edmund F. Drekker schickt uns, und wir würden gerne mit Ihnen und Ihrem Herrn Vater über Ihren anstehenden Besuch der Zaubererschule Schloss Felsklamm sprechen... Aber das sollten wir besser im Wohnzimmer tun!" "Will - was'n los? - Schick se weg - oder bring se rein!" rief sein Vater durch den Flur. Wenig überraschend entschied Will sich für letzteres, und Sekunden später fanden sich die Besucher und Will - der den noch immer ungeöffneten Brief in der Hand hielt - im väterlichen Wohnzimmer wieder. - Das Gespräch, das Aaron Becker und Jonas Schulze mit Will und seinem Vater führten, war im Wesentlichen das selbe, das sie auch mit Steve und dessen Mutter geführt hatten - abgesehen davon, dass sie zwar für den Jungen einen Stuhl mit dem Zauberstab in die Luft zeichneten, und so erscheinen ließen, nicht jedoch für den Vater, da dieser bereits auf dem Sofa saß. "Also, jetzt brauch ich was zu Trink'n!" grunzte Wills Vater - nach dem er ungläubig und fassungslos - gehört hatte, dass sein Sohn ein Zauberer sein und künftig eine Zaubererschule in Österreich besuchen sollte, und das ein Bundesamt, von dem er noch nie gehört hatte, für das Schulgeld jener Internatsschule wie auch für die dort benötigten Schulbücher und Schuluniformen aufkommen würde (eine Vorstellung, die ihn ziemlich rasch mit der unwillkommenen Eröffnung, einen Zauberer als Sohn zu haben, versöhnt hatte). "Einen Drink? - Aber natürlich, Herr Mankowski!" Mit einem Zauberstabschlenker beschwor Aaron Becker eine Flasche Cognac - Napoléon Private Reserve, 180 Jahre alt - und einen Cognacschwenker aus der Luft herauf. Ein weiteres Schnippen mit dem Zauberstab - Will sah dem Mitarbeiter des Bundesamtes fasziniert zu - und der mit scharlachrotem Wachs versiegelte Korken ploppte aus der Flasche und diese schenkte Wills Vater selbsttätig einen Dreistöckigen ein. Der Schrotthändler ergriff den Cognacschwenker, der sanft vor ihm auf dem Couchtisch gelandet war, roch zunächst misstrauisch - dann jedoch genießerisch - daran, und nahm einen großen Schluck der goldbraunen Flüssigkeit. "DAS nenn ich 'n Trop'n!" erklärte er mit unverholener Begeisterung. "Und wie ist das nun mit dieser Zauber... Zauberschule, auf die mein Will geh'n soll? - Is' dass auch was Ordentliches?" erkundigte er sich anschließend bei den beiden Besuchern. "Aber ja!" bestätigte Jonas Schulze dem Mann. "Ich würde dem jungen Herrn," er nickte Will zu, "empfehlen, seinen Brief zu öffnen, und ihn laut vorzulesen, dann erfahren sie alles, was Sie im Moment über die "Schloss Bergklamm - anerkannte und höchst löbliche Schule für Zauberei und Zauberwesen" wissen müssen!" Will (der den schicken, braunen Umschlag beim Öffnen nach Möglichkeit nicht so zerfetzen wollte, wie er es im ehemaligen Direktionsbüro der alten Ziegelei mit dem Kuvert des Briefs von dieser obskuren Schweizer Zaubererschule gemacht hatte) wandte sich dem Sideboard zu. Dort lag, neben zwei angebrochenen Schachteln Zigaretten, mehreren Feuerzeugen und Flaschenöffnern sowie einem Korkenzieher, auch ein beidseitig geschliffener Dolch. Den ergriff er, um das Kuvert vorsichtig an der einen Kante aufzutrennen. Er entnahm den ersten der beiden Pergamentbögen, und begann ihn etwas stockend vorzulesen: Der folgende Brieftext war exakt der selbe, wie im Brief, den sein Freund Steve erhalten hatte (auch, wenn er das in dem Moment natürlich noch nicht wusste). Genau, wie Steves Brief endete auch bei Will der Text auf der ersten Seite mit dem Nachsatz: Letzteres veranlasste den stämmigen Jungen zu einer unfrohen Grimasse, da er seine PlayStation liebte, ausdauernd an dieser zockte, und - anders als sein jüngerer Freund Timmy - durchaus auch an dem brutalen Giga-Gemetzel Gefallen fand. "Kann ich wenigstens meine Tuba mit auf die Zauberschule nehm'n?" wollte er wissen. "Selbstverständlich, junger Mann!" entgegnete Jonas Schulze freundlich. "Es spricht überhaupt nichts dagegen, dass Sie ein Musikinstrument spielen, wenn Sie Schloss Bergklamm besuchen - solange es ohne elektrischen Strom auskommt. Ich habe mir ja sagen lassen, dass einige Instrumente der Muggel - E-Gitarren und Keyboards - ohne nicht funktionieren...!" "Klasse!" meinte Will. "Zaubern und Tuba-Spielen...!" "Moment mal, Junge ... Du weißt, was wir vereinbart hatten!" warf sein Vater ein. "Du hast den Metallwert von dem Ding schließlich noch lange nicht abgearbeitet - und wenn Du jetzt auf diese ... diese Internatsschule gehst, kannst Du mir ja Samstags nicht mehr helfen ... höchstens in den Ferien, wenn überhaupt, und dann dauert das noch 'ne verdammte Ewigkeit, bis des Teil bezahlt ist!" "Ach, Papps...!" Will blickte seinen Vater halb verärgert, halb bettelnd an. "Ich muss in diese Schule nach Österreich, ohne meine PlayStation... dann lass mich doch bitte wenigstens die Tuba mitnehm'n...! - Ich bezahl sie Dir auch, sobald ich die Kohle hab...!" "Wenn es ein Problem gibt, weil das fragliche Instrument noch nicht komplett bezahlt ist, dann lässt sich das ebenso regeln, wie der Punkt der Schulgebühren und der Kosten für Schulkleidung, Zauberstab, Schulbücher und die sonstige Grundausstattung, die für den Besuch einer Zaubererschule unabdingbar sind," wandte Jonas Schulze ein, "Wenn sie erlauben, Herr Mankowski...!" Er zückte eine Brieftasche mit Muggelgeld, und zählte 15 100-Mark-Scheine auf den Couchtisch. "Genügt dies...?" "Des sollte wohl langen...!" Gierig griff sich Wills Vater die Scheine, hielt einen davon prüfend gegen das trübe Licht der Birne der Wohnzimmerlampe, um zu prüfen, dass seine Besucher ihm kein Falschgeld gegeben hatten, und steckte sie ein. "Und, Junge, was sach't man?" fragte er, an seinen Sohn gewandt. "Danke, Herr Schulze!" strahlte Will. "Nichts zu Danken!" entgegnete der Mitarbeiter vom Bundesamt, der den Eindruck hatte, dass es für den Jungen nur gut sein mochte, wenn dieser aus dem väterlichen Haus herauskam. "Die Schuleinkäufe können Sie im übrigen in der Karl-Schattenlicht-Straße in Bonn, direkt hinter dem Bundesamt für magische Wesen erledigen." Er gab ihm - wie schon Steve - ein Kärtchen, das den Weg dorthin beschrieb, und verriet, wie dieser mit Muggel-Verkehrsmitteln zurückzulegen war. "Die Liste, was Sie im Einzelnen für das erste Schuljahr auf Schloss Bergklamm benötigen, finden Sie im Umschlag, und die erforderlichen finanziellen Mittel für die Einkäufe erhalten Sie dort vor Ort...!" "Super!" lautete Wills Reaktion. "Wir müssen uns dann verabschieden, Herr Mankowski, da wir heute noch einen weiteren Besuch zu machen haben," erklärte Aaron Becker, der seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte, dem Vater. "Darüber, wann und wie Sie, junger Herr, ihre erste Reise zu Ihrer neuen Zauberschule, nach Schloss Bergklamm antreten können, werden sie noch per Eulenpost benachrichtigt!" sagte er zu Will gewandt, und dann, wieder an dessen Vater gerichtet: "Behalten Sie Platz - wir finden alleine hinaus!" Sekunden später schloss sich die Haustüre hinter den beiden Mitarbeitern des Bundesamtes für Magische Wesen, und gleich darauf ertönte der scharfe Knall, als die beiden Zauberer disaparierten. Besuch bei Timmy ... Timmys Liste Mit zunehmend größer werdenden Augen las Timmy: Weiter geht's mit → ... Kapitelübersicht *Drei diebische Bengel: Kapitelübersicht Endnoten Anmerkungen Externe Links *Alle externen Links, die das Harry-Potter-Universum, Personen, Wesen, Gegenstände, Organisationen und Orte aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern und Filmen betreffen, führen ins Harry Potter Wiki. *Alle externen Links, die realweltliche Dinge - oder auch Computerspiele, Kinofilme, Romane etc. betreffen, führen in die deutschsprachige Wikipedia. ##